The Dungeon
by swedish0spartans
Summary: I found the strangest thing today: A finger with a ring on it.


**THE DUNGEON**

I found the strangest thing: a finger with a ring on it.

Today, I was going to move to my dad. We had decided that I was going to spend my summer holiday with my dad, in his new summerhouse. He lived in Malibu, near the beach. His summerhouse was just outside the coast, on an exotic island. The island was gigantic, and it had taken dad a lot of time to get money for it. He had just gotten enough money to buy the island, and for extra, he had gotten a nice summer house a man who lived there for some years ago. He had also re-married himself with a woman from Malibu. He now had a son that was two years younger than me. You see, after I was born, my dad left us. He did care about me, and I sometimes visited him. When I was one year old, my mom heard that my dad got married. After another year, he got a son. His name was Kenny. Kenny and I hadn't so much in common, and whenever I was at my dad's house, I usually spent my time on playing on my DS or at my Xbox 360. I didn't know how dad's summerhouse would like, since he wanted it to be a surprise when I came. That's why my parents decided to let me spend my summer in his summerhouse. I had planned to spend my time with my friend Alex. Alex was a nice girl, and we had been friends since kindergarten. Alex and I were just friends, although I kind of liked her, I still didn't talk about it too much. I was scared that incase she wouldn't like me; we probably wouldn't be friends anymore. I wanted Alex to follow me to my dad's house. I couldn't make it alone, especially being isolated on an exotic island. I asked my dad if I could take a friend with me.

Sure, Ben, why not? Dad said. Just be sure to ask your friend's parents for permission.

The following day, I went to school. As usual, it was boring with all that math and science stuff. At break, I saw Alex waiting for me as usual under the pear tree. I went to her. We had a chat. Then, I asked her.

Hey. Remember that we were going to hang out under the summer vacation?

Yeah.

Well, I'm actually going to my dad's summerhouse. It's just outside Malibu's coast.

Oh… I really want to go to Malibu and go shopping. She said with a sad face.

Hmm, I got two tickets to my dad's summerhouse, and I don't know what I should do with the second one.

Alex looked with big eyes on him.

I'm not even going to say something.

Ok. Were going on Monday.

Ben saw that Alex was excited the rest of the week. He didn't want to ruin anything, so he didn't talk about the trip so much, and if Alex asked something, he just smiled and didn't answer.

The following week was very hard. In school, Ben had a lot of tests to finish. It was the last week he had, and if he could pass the tests, he would have a pretty nice degree. Next year, he would start in college. So time passed, and then at Monday morning, Ben called dad. Dad told Ben that he'll be there by 12'o clock. Ben told dad that Alex would come with him.

Just when Ben got going too recheck that he had packed his bag right, the phone started to ring. Ben picked up the phone, and Alex answered on the other side. She asked when they would depart. 12'o clock he told her.

Later, they departed, and were on their way, when Alex got tired. Ben was playing on his DS when Alex put her head on his shoulder. Ben frowned. He hadn't expected this to happen.

**Hey guys! I'm back once again, for those of you who have read "Halo: First Event". Before I start talking about this story, I will just brief fast about my other halo fiction. Now, I promised you guys that there would be more, but my mood just ain't going for Halo right now. And don't even get me started about the wrongs i made in that one. It was my first fiction and I was 10 by then.**

**Now for this fiction. I make this for fun, nothing really big. If you like it, I will keep on making it and give it even more time to make it better. If you don't like it that much and i don't get some reviews, I'll still be posting more minecraft, but wont give it as much time as I would usually do. If there is some creative criticism, I'll be very happy to hear it as both of us will earn something on it. I know what I do for wrong, and can make it better, and you guys can get better storys. Now, for the last part, i made this chapter *pretty* short (700 words) and as it started out as a english assignment. Next time I be sure to give it enough work like 1000-3000 words within a week so you guys can get a better story :D**

**Thank you all wonderful people for making it this long.**


End file.
